


[美隊2]【盾冬】In Other Words

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基本上是一篇從雙向暗戀到相愛中間過程的甜文<br/>只不過內附鮮血淋漓的浴室強制PLAY（咦）<br/>警告：史蒂夫有點黑、雙方都有點病、邏輯死、血腥、強制愛<br/>能接受以上雷點的讀者們再點進來吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】In Other Words

＿＿＿

 

無風且悶熱的夏日夜晚，一個漆黑的修長身影無聲無息的穿越在布魯克林街燈的影子間，直到一處公寓的大門內。

剛結束一場任務的巴奇靜悄悄的走上樓梯，回到他跟史蒂夫的家門前。從腰間口袋內取出鑰匙，插入孔內，輕輕轉動。

－－任務結束，目標確認已無生命跡象。忽然在腦海中稍縱即逝的聲音與畫面讓巴奇全身僵了一下，但他馬上甩了甩頭，無視腦中迴盪著的冰冷的聲音，推開了家門。

在推開門的剎那，低沉而輕快的歌聲立刻隨著室內的冷氣從門內流洩而出。稍為消散了巴奇的燥熱與慌亂。

特別是當他看到正坐在沙發上，手裡握著畫筆一邊聽著仿古唱機中所演奏的歌曲一邊在素描本上隨性的牽引著線條的同居人抬起頭，對他露出了笑容時，原本陰鬱的思考也跟著唱機裡的歌聲驅散似的暫時停止了。

「歡迎回來，巴奇。」看到巴奇平安回家，史蒂夫立刻停下了手中的動作，雙眼直視著巴奇，臉上滿是真誠的喜悅。

巴奇也忍不住浮現起了放鬆的笑容，「我回來了。」

現在已是深夜兩點多，而平常這時候早睡了的史蒂夫－－巴奇的同居人兼親友－－卻還醒著，巴奇不用去仔細思考就知道這傢伙肯定是在等他回來。

這讓他既開心又煩憂，雖然他很高興無論多晚總有人迎接他回家，但史蒂夫不該為了自己犧牲他寶貴的睡眠時間，但他知道自己再怎麼說都沒有用，這個固執又善良的友人依然會在每一次自己晚回的時候點著燈等待他的歸來。

所以巴奇唯一能做的只有做出同等的回報，在每一次史蒂夫單獨出任務回家時，盡可能的在家裡等著他回來。

史蒂夫臉上的笑容在看到沾染了巴奇上衣跟褲腳的血跡時，立刻轉成擔心的神色，緊張的問道：「你受傷了？」

巴奇只是順著史蒂夫的視線低下頭看了一眼後淡淡的回了一句，「不，這不是我的血。」

「那就好……」聽到巴奇的回答史蒂夫安心似的點了點頭。

不管那是誰的血，只要不是巴奇的史蒂夫就不會再深究。所以他只是關心的問道：「你餓了嗎？」

巴奇搖了搖頭，「我累了，洗個澡就睡了。」

「嗯，你去吧，我在這裡等你。」

「你啊……」為什麼每次要等我一起睡？明明不是同一個房間。雖然心裡想要那麼問，但巴奇只是看著史蒂夫的笑容，最終還是放棄了詢問，只是抿了抿嘴唇，拋下一句「隨你便。」後往浴室走去。

看著巴奇走進浴室內並關上門後，史蒂夫才坐回沙發上悄悄的嘆了一口氣。

自從回到史蒂夫身邊之後，巴奇一直努力的在暗中執行著神盾局派給他的秘密任務，試圖彌補過去身為冬兵時所造成的罪孽。

那些任務的內容有些甚至連史蒂夫都不清楚，但因為那是巴奇自己的決定，所以身為他親友的史蒂夫只能在一旁默默的守候著他。

雖然史蒂夫希望的更多。

史蒂夫一直想要得到他最要好的親友的全部，無論是身心內外都毫無保留的獨佔。而只要巴奇願意，史蒂夫也會二話不說的將身為史蒂夫羅傑斯的部分全都留給巴奇。

是的，他愛著巴奇，愛著他最要好的親友。史蒂夫羅傑斯愛著巴奇巴恩斯。但他從沒有說出口。他沒有跟任何人說過自己內心深處對於巴奇那近乎執念的愛情。

他必須顧慮巴奇的心理狀態，他不希望讓巴奇有任何一絲的不安，其實說穿了也就只是因為他沒有勇氣踏出那一步。他怕巴奇拒絕他，更怕自己會因此做出什麼傷害到巴奇的事。所以即使他愛巴奇愛到幾乎發狂，但表面上依舊戴著親友的面具，只為了能夠永遠陪在他身邊。

雖然那個面具是那麼的薄且脆弱，而底下隱藏的是連他自己都不敢去正視的深刻且強烈的情感。

【　I can't stop wantin' you　  
　　So I've made up my mind　  
　　To live in memory　  
　　Of old lonesome times　】

胡思亂想了一會後，像是唱著自己心聲的輕快歌聲讓史蒂夫的注意力從漸趨黑暗的思考中抽出。

唱機中播放的是史蒂夫最近熱衷聆聽的所謂二十世紀最偉大的歌手的歌曲。倒不是說狂熱的收集，但只要史蒂夫有機會看到就會買下唱片。

然而，吸引史蒂夫注意力的原因並不是因為歌詞，而是因為這首歌讓他無法不去發現到從巴奇進入浴室之後，已經過了重復一輪後自動從頭開始播放的時間，而水流動的聲響依舊毫不停歇的持續著。

似乎有些太久了。史蒂夫有些擔心的望向浴室門。雖自覺似乎有些太過擔心，但他煩惱了一會後，最終還是選擇站起身，走到了浴室前。

遲疑了一會後，輕輕敲了敲門，史蒂夫小心翼翼的對著門板問道：「巴奇……你還好嗎？」

「……很好。」在史蒂夫幾乎將近一世紀那麼久的提心吊膽等候中，巴奇做出了回應。

隔著門板，巴奇的聲音聽起來顯得低沉且悶。史蒂夫雖然稍微鬆了一口氣，但內心裡還是感到不安，他正在猶豫著要不要再繼續開口詢問時，一股類似鐵鏽的氣味飄進了史蒂夫的鼻腔內。

是血的氣味。

當這個認知閃過史蒂夫大腦的剎那，他什麼都顧不得了，衝動的奮力撞開了浴室的門，「巴奇……唔！」

在史蒂夫驚慌的叫喊著巴奇名字的下一瞬間，撲鼻而來的濕熱水蒸氣與濃厚的血腥味讓他幾乎要窒息。而緊接著映入眼簾的畫面更是讓他的心臟像是被冰冷的爪子猛地緊扼住。

滿是霧氣的浴室內，從巴奇身上流往地面的水被血染成一片鮮紅，順著水流蜿蜒的流往排水口。

史蒂夫痛心的發現地上的血水是從巴奇赤裸的身上被水沖刷而下，而此時此刻鮮血正不斷從巴奇身上明顯擦傷的傷口中流淌而出。

而巴奇本人則是被突然撞開門闖進來的史蒂夫給嚇了一跳，僵直著身體，怔怔地望著史蒂夫。

「巴奇！」沒愣很久，從心痛與衝擊中恢復過來的史蒂夫馬上飛奔過去，抓住了他的手，慌張的檢查著他的傷勢，並心疼的吼道：「你騙我！你明明受傷了！」

從驚嚇中回過神來的巴奇只是看著史蒂夫，臉上因從蓮蓬頭上沖下的大量的水而緊貼著髮絲，輕聲的說道：「……不，我並沒有騙你。」

「巴奇……！」

「這些不是因任務而受傷的。」打斷了史蒂夫的急喚，巴奇抬起了雙手，笑了起來，眼神中卻充滿了自責與哀傷，「……這都是我身上沾滿的鮮血。」

語氣中的絕望讓史蒂夫忍不住倒抽了一口冷氣。

明明全身都濕透了，但從巴奇口中發出的聲音卻是如此乾澀，彷彿積滿了冰霜。

「我一直洗一直洗一直洗……但是怎麼洗都洗不掉，」巴奇嘴裡囈語般的念著，雙眼瞪著自己被史蒂夫緊緊抓著的雙手，指甲縫中還有從他自己身上刮下來的細碎肉片，「尖叫著掙扎的小女孩……哭喊著求饒的男人……他們的血……還有你的血……」

巴奇閉上了雙眼，回想著在天空母艦上，自己一拳又一拳的揍在史蒂夫的臉上，還有開槍射中他的身上，那時的血都殘留在他身上，這都是他的罪。

史蒂夫聽出了巴奇話中的含意了。配合著巴奇手中與身上的傷痕，也就是說巴奇身上的這些擦傷，都是剛才他自己造成的。恐怕是巴奇在洗澡時不停的想要洗去自己身上的血，反而傷了他自己，即使那些血一開始並不存在。

「……沒事的，巴奇……」做了幾個深呼吸後，史蒂夫試圖壓抑著悲傷的怒火，溫言的勸解，「那些都不是你自願的，一切都……」

「不，」看到自己身上的血染到了史蒂夫的上衣，巴奇打斷了史蒂夫的話，並甩開了史蒂夫的手，自嘲的笑道：「你別碰我了……我只會髒了你的手。」

一瞬間席捲而來的巨大悲痛跟憤怒讓史蒂夫腦子轟的一聲，一股強烈的衝動讓他突然揮動右手在洗面鏡上用力一搥，清脆的玻璃碎裂聲在浴室內造成了相當大的迴響。

史蒂夫突如其來的舉動讓巴奇愣住了，驚訝的抬頭看向臉上無意識露出冷笑的史蒂夫。

髒了他的手？巴奇是真的那麼想的？太可笑了。

史蒂夫內心中親友的面具隨著被打碎的玻璃，一起碎裂成一片一片。被長期掩蓋著的感情狂爆而猛烈的隨之湧出，鋪天蓋地的淹沒了他的理智。

他曾經發過誓，沒有人可以再次傷害巴奇，即使是巴奇自己也不行。如果有，他將會讓傷害巴奇的人付出代價。然而史蒂夫並不想傷害巴奇，那麼有什麼方法可以讓巴奇學到教訓不再傷害自己？史蒂夫思考著，然後洗面台上一片碎裂的玻璃碎片的反光閃進了他的視界裡。

就是這個了，他知道這大概是唯一對巴奇有效的方式，於是史蒂夫毫不猶豫的拾起了一片玻璃碎片，在巴奇無法置信的注視下，把尖端劃過自己的胸前，鮮血立刻從被劃開的傷口處滲出。

「不！」觸目驚心的畫面讓巴奇的心臟劇烈收縮，抓住史蒂夫的手阻止他再繼續自殘，看著那滴血的玻璃碎片，幾乎就要哭出來的顫抖著，「你為什麼要那麼做！？」

接著巴奇慌亂的拿起一旁掛著的毛巾用顫抖的雙手壓住史蒂夫的傷口，焦急的試圖止血。

「你擔心我？」然而史蒂夫卻抓住巴奇的壓在自己胸口的手，任由染血的毛巾掉落地面，溫柔的微笑著，「太好了，我很高興，巴奇。」

巴奇像是看著什麼不可思議的東西般的望著史蒂夫的笑容。這傢伙在說什麼？他當然擔心他，擔心他的傷口，也擔心他的腦袋。什麼樣的神經病才會在突然砸碎玻璃割傷自己後還露出那麼溫柔的笑容呢？

「別哭，巴奇……」史蒂夫壓低了嗓音，捧起巴奇的臉，嘴唇輕觸上他泛紅的眼角，並伸出舌頭舔去不知何時從巴奇眼中滲出的透明水珠，「我只是想讓你體會一下我剛才的心情。」

「……史蒂夫……」巴奇張著一雙充滿了驚愕的灰藍眼睛，後知後覺的察覺到眼前男人溫柔的笑容底下深沉的傷痛與怒火。

史蒂夫瞇著一雙清澈的天空藍，勻稱的薄唇微往上揚，開口發出的嗓音伴隨著門外從客廳斷斷續續飄進來的歌聲，柔和的彷彿在唱著歌，但內容卻相當於霸道的威脅，「我要你記住，以後只要你傷害你自己一下，我就加倍傷害我自己。」

巴奇立刻驚慌的回道：「不行！」

「為什麼不行。」史蒂夫邊柔聲問著，邊將嘴唇從巴奇的眼角往下一點一點的移動。

史蒂夫的舉動讓巴奇陷入了恐慌，但他還是不知所措的想要開口反駁，「因為你是……」

「我是……什麼？」像是在詢問，但是史蒂夫問完後卻不給巴奇任何回答的機會，反而用自己的唇堵住了他微張的嘴。

「唔嗯……」突如其來的狀況使得巴奇猛地瞪大了雙眼。

現在是什麼狀況？史蒂夫……吻了他？

「不……」驚慌失措的巴奇下意識的伸出手想推開史蒂夫，但當他的手壓到了那處傷口時，史蒂夫皺起眉發出了痛苦的呻吟。

巴奇胸口一緊，趕忙收回了手，卻被史蒂夫以迅雷不及掩耳的速度給用力壓到了牆上。

「髒了我的手？」史蒂夫輕輕笑了起來，「如果你知道我一直想對你做什麼，你還會那麼說嗎？」

「史蒂……嗯嗯！」還來不及問出口史蒂夫這句話是什麼意思？巴奇的嘴就被硬生生給堵住，濕熱的舌頭毫不客氣的撬開並伸入了他的口腔內，在柔軟的內裡粗暴的攪動著。

史蒂夫如同烈火般的侵略行為讓巴奇不知所措，腦裡充滿著混亂的疑問，只有一連串的為什麼為什麼為什麼。

吻著巴奇，史蒂夫將一隻腿卡入了巴奇的雙腿中間，迫使他不得不往兩邊分開，厚實的手掌在他的大腿與股間來回愛撫，接著移到了私處。

在性器被握住的剎那，許久未曾體會過的快感從下身快速的竄上了巴奇的頭頂。讓他不由自主的扭動著腰，像是尋求更多的慰藉。

史蒂夫的手笨拙的撫弄著他的陰莖，巴奇的手在浴室濕滑的牆上不斷的想要抓些什麼卻徒勞無功，在因高潮而鬆懈下來的瞬間，史蒂夫突然抓起了他的手環到自己頸肩，接著抬起了他的雙腿。

「啊！」史蒂夫的手指刺入了他的下身，強烈且陌生的異物感讓巴奇驚呼了一聲，下意識的仰起上身，擺動雙腳想要逃離。然而被緊緊囚禁著的身體卻只能徒勞無功的承受著男人在體內的開拓。

「唔……」手指在內部攪動的感受異常的清晰，脹痛、混亂各種情緒混在一起，巴奇幾乎就要哭了出來。

而當史蒂夫拔出手指，粗魯的將火熱的欲望用力塞進他的身體裡時，巴奇真的哭了出來。

很痛。這是巴奇的第一個想法。接著是，這算強姦嗎？史蒂夫為什麼要這麼做？他們不是朋友嗎？一連串的疑問在體內的那根凶器進得更深時被撞得四分五裂。

「……嗚、啊！不、史蒂夫……啊啊！」

當史蒂夫從下而上用力貫穿巴奇時，撕裂般的疼痛讓巴奇忍不住仰起脖子，發出近似受了傷的野獸般的呻吟。

平常待人處事－－特別是對待巴奇時－－總是溫和的史蒂夫，如今卻狂暴的抓著巴奇的大腿，不斷的往那處緊窄的密穴中狠狠的撞入。

從被撕扯開來的柔嫩肉壁中湧出的鮮血使得原本有些吃力的抽插越來越順利，紅色的血液從那處被狠狠蹂躪的穴口處被推擠而出，伴隨著蓮蓬頭上撒落的水花，跟著兩人身上的傷口上流出的血一起滴落地面。

如果只有疼痛巴奇可以忍受，但是史蒂夫每次的頂撞除了痛楚之外還帶來了從未體會過的酥麻感，讓巴奇驚慌失措，試圖從陌生的快感中掙脫，卻只是陷入更深沉的愉悅感受中。

在身軀不由自主的劇烈搖晃中，巴奇的心理某處在哭喊著這是不對的，但另一處卻又覺得這是正確的，他跟史蒂夫早該走到這一步。兩種互相抵觸的心理狀態，再加上操著他的男人一直帶給他的難以想像的疼痛與快感，終於迫使巴奇發出近乎恐慌的啜泣聲。

「嗚嗚……不……不……啊！……求你……啊啊……」無力的搖著頭，巴奇嘴裡喃喃的念著拒絕的話語，但雙手卻緊緊擁抱著史蒂夫，雙腿也環繞著他的腰，像是不願他離去。

相較於巴奇的混亂，史蒂夫只是堅定且一心不亂的侵犯著他心愛的人。終於佔有了巴奇的這個念頭削去了他所有的理性，使得史蒂夫像隻貪婪的餓狼，無視巴奇的啜泣，不停地用舌頭攪弄著柔軟溫熱的口腔，不斷地用火熱的肉棒撞開了那緊實的甬道。

「巴奇……巴奇……」

史蒂夫深情款款的邊吻邊柔聲囈語著心愛之人的名字，雙手緊扣著被他操得哭喊不已的男人的大腿瘋狂的挺動著腰。巨大而滾燙的硬物在巴奇的體內肆意橫行，猛烈且快速地淺淺抽出，又深深插入。

在令人目眩的搖晃中，巴奇睜著被淚水模糊的視線，望著眼前侵犯著自己的金髮男人。那雙漂亮清澈的天空藍中，如今卻被強烈的愛欲與瘋狂所占據著。

啊啊，原來史蒂夫是如此愛著他。

當巴奇突然意識到這一點時，突然有股電流竄過全身，原本因疼痛跟恐慌而繃緊的身子軟化了下來。他不再抗拒，緊抱著史蒂夫，任由史蒂夫肆意擺弄著自己的身體。

他也愛著史蒂夫，早在很久很久以前。只要史蒂夫想要，他樂意奉獻。

「啊……啊、唔啊！史蒂……嗯嗯……」隨著巴奇的心理變化，慢慢的，巴奇的哭喊被舒服的呻吟聲取代。

柔軟而脆弱的肉壁被肉棒推開並摩擦而過，深處不停被刺穿，伴隨著撐開來的脹痛同時襲擊巴奇的還有從體內的敏感點逐漸彌漫至全身酸麻快感，既強烈又尖銳的感受讓巴奇只能在每次的頂撞中試圖從被交纏著的唇舌間吐出難耐的呻吟。

從蓮蓬頭中流出的熱水持續從兩人的肌膚上奔流而下，在流經傷口處以及交合的部位時，透明的液體混上了殷紅的色彩，紅色的血水順著水流，蜿蜒滴落地面，流至排水孔。

隨著越發加快的律動，水聲、呻吟、喘息、肉體撞擊聲與門外的歌聲逐漸融合在一起，直到高潮的波浪淹沒了兩人，一切才嘎然而止。

盈滿著體內的濃稠濕熱讓巴奇感到異樣的滿足感，在墮入空白的世界前，巴奇彷彿聽到了一邊道歉一邊近乎渴求的呼喚著自己的名字的顫抖聲音。

混帳，為什麼道歉？既然做了就不准道歉！巴奇想那麼破口大罵，但他能做的卻只是動著被吻腫的嘴唇，發出氣若游絲的嘆息。

巴奇在床上回復意識時，唱片還在持續撥放著輕揚的樂曲。

他眨了眨哭腫的雙眼，冷靜地往下看向跪坐在自己腳邊的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫臉上浮現著愧疚與不捨的幫巴奇的傷口處上藥，當移到下體內部時動作更是輕柔，但依然讓巴奇皺起眉頭發出嘶的一聲痛呼。即使抽出後異物感依然鮮明，特別是周圍紅腫的入口處，隨著脈搏的跳動一跳一跳的疼。

史蒂夫像是真的很抱歉的縮起了身體，「抱歉，巴奇。」

瞪了縮起了巨大的體格，像是做了錯事的小孩模樣的金髮男人一眼，巴奇沒說話，只是突然起身，在扯到傷口時咬著牙忍耐疼痛，滿臉不高興的奪走史蒂夫手中的藥罐，在男人驚訝的眼神中，從中抹出並塗到了史蒂夫胸前的傷口上。

雖然由於四倍血清的體質，血早已止住，但劃開的傷口依然觸目驚心。

「……我不會再傷害我自己，所以你也別再這麼做。」凝視著史蒂夫胸前的傷口，巴奇小聲的說道。

史蒂夫露出了心滿意足的笑容，將巴奇擁入懷中，低聲說道：「我知道，巴奇。」

兩人靜靜的待了一會。

唱片播放出了男性輕快的歌聲。

輕輕的，巴奇跟著慵懶的歌聲哼起了旋律。史蒂夫溫柔的看著巴奇臉上浮現起的笑容，如同蜂蜜般的甜美。

【　In other words,hold my hand　】

嘴裡低聲哼唱著，巴奇如同歌詞中所唱的牽起了史蒂夫的手。

【　In other words,baby,kiss me　】

感受到巴奇眼神中的鼓勵，於是史蒂夫也順著歌詞，低頭吻住了巴奇的唇。

【　You are all I long for  
　　All I worship and adore  
　　In other words, please be true  
　　In other words, In other words　】

你是我永遠的期望。

所有的崇敬與愛慕。

換句話說，請真心對我。

換句話說，換句話說……

「我愛你。」

伴隨著歌曲的旋律，兩人同時對彼此傾訴出內心的感情。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的邏輯已死在喪心病狂的腦洞中，勿念_(:3 」∠ )_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> （順便提一下史蒂夫聽的是Frank Sinatra的專輯《It Might as Well Be Swing》  
> 文中有提到歌詞的第一首是《I Can't Stop Loving You》  
> 結尾的第二首是《Fly me to the moon》  
> 而沒提到但是在我的腦內設定中，兩人在浴室中做的時候的主要背景樂是《More (Theme from Mondo Cane)》  
> 有興趣的話可以搭配歌曲一起看（毆）


End file.
